(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an article of clothing that provides a basketball game. In particular, the present invention relates to a shirt that is worn to support a miniature basketball basket for a basketball game. A pocket is sewn or otherwise mounted to the inside of the front portion of the shirt. An aperture through the front of the shirt provides an opening into the inside pocket. A support means is mounted in the inside pocket and a basketball receiving basket is connected to the support by a holding bracket. To play the game, the shirt is worn by a first player with the basketball basket extending upright from the front of the shirt. In this upright position, the axis of the basket is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the first player. While the first player remains relatively still, in either a standing or seated position, a second player tosses or shoots a miniature basketball at the basket. A goal is recorded when the ball moves through the basket. The players then switch places with the second player wearing the basket and the first player shooting the basketball. The basket along with the bracket and the support are preferably removeable from the shirt so that the shirt can be worn without the basket. The outer surface of the front side of the shirt can also be provided with an indicia. This can comprise a sports team logo, a school logo or any other novelty indicia.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described various novelty articles that provide a basketball game. Representative of these are U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,707 to Lemelson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,420 to Poynter. Lemelson describes a game that has a basketball basket mounted on an inflatable bag. The bag is weighted to support the basket in an upright position. The game is played by shooting the basketball through the basket. Poynter describes a miniaturized basketball basket and backboard that is mounted on the rim of a receptacle, such as a wastebasket, or the like. A player shoots a ball at the basket and points are scored when the ball falls through the basket. These devices are not intended to be worn as articles of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,639 to Flanders describes a basketball game and exercise apparatus that is played by two players. An inflatable ball is rotatably mounted on a shaft within a hoop. Two attachment bars extend diametrically from the hoop and connect to belts mounted on the two players. The players then rotate their hips in a circular motion. This causes the inflatable ball to rotate in the hoop. At the same time, the players take turns shooting a ball at baskets extending upright from the two attachment bars.
The prior art has also described various articles of clothing that are worn for novelty or for playing a game. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,053 to Nemirofsky; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,282 to Langdon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,136 to Bottom et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,323 to Wright, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,864 to Thill and U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,848 to Oney.
Nemirofsky describes a shirt for dispensing objects. The shirt has a first pocket for receiving coins and a second pocket for dispensing gumballs, or the like.
Langdon describes a shirt having score indicia and attached score recording markers for use by a player of an active sports game. The shirt enables the player to keep an accurate tally of the score without being encumbered by a hand held or clothing pocket retained score keeping device.
Bottom et al describes a shirt having a graphical representation imprinted on the front of the shirt. A three-dimensional, self-supporting structure is connected to the shirt to complete the design.
Wright, Jr. describes a child's activity bib that is worn by an adult holding the child. The child is held facing the bib. This allows the child to interact with the activities on the bib to help stimulate the child.
Thill describes a shirt having a three-dimensional applique sewn or otherwise attached to the front of the shirt.
Oney describes a novelty shirt having a foldable flap portion mounted on the front of the shirt. Indicia are printed on the shirt and the flap portion. The flap can be lifted to reveal a message hidden under the flap.
None of these prior art devices describe an article of clothing such as a shirt that can be worn to provide a basketball game. By using a soft basketball, preferably made of foam rubber or the like, the basketball game can be played indoors without the worry of the basketball bouncing and breaking a piece of household furnishing. The game can also be played outdoors. That way, the present invention provides an easy to play basketball game that can be played by two or more players for fun and entertainment. After the players are finished playing the game, the basketball basket along with the bracket and support can be removed from the shirt, and the shirt can be worn for its customary purpose.